Proven Guilty
by qbert75
Summary: This is my second story in, i guess, a series of hirgo storys. WARNING: read The Mountain Ride before this it is referenced heavily
1. the dark man

**HELLO welcome back to my hiro x go story chain. This uses elements from my old story the mountain ride. Guess what guys and gals I OWN A character in this story. BRAINS IS BACK BABY AND I OWN HER. That sounds worse than it was meant to but it's true. the name credit gooooooes to Boogalee99. If it wasn't for your suggestions I probably wouldn't have named this story for a while. Anyway here's the story**

It was late, but hiro was burning the midnight oil, he was trying to Draft up a new idea for his school project. His long walk home was filled with texts to Gogo and his mind wandering to look for a new project. He had not gone more than a few blocks when he took took a shortcut through the not so good part of town. His small size and quick moving feet kept him out of danger. Hire looks over his shoulder and to see there is a man staring at him from a table in a small shop.

Hiro pays him no mind and kept on walking. About 6 blocks away from the lucky cat (well out of the bad part of town.) Hiro stops at a crosswalk. A chill runs down his back, he felt like someone was watching him. He looks up from his text to see the same man staring at him from across the street. The man is wearing a all black overcoat, a black fedora covering his dirty brown hair. His clothes under his coat were also black.

Hiro thought about running the 6 blocks to the lucky cat but this man looked like he would catch him. Hiro finishes his text to Gogo with a "one sec, there might a problem"

By the time he looked up the man was crossing the street, a wicked grin crossed his mouth. Every fiber of hiros being told him to run, but hiro stood his ground. "Hey little boy." His voice was scratchy and a deep. "You were in the wrong part of town care to share?"

Hiros blood ran cold in him veins, and his voice came out broken "what do you want from me?"

"Nothing but to share a bit of information. You're one of the people who took down Krei right?"

"Ya" Hiro puffs out his chest with pride.

"Well he's going to walk."

Hiro burst out laughing "how could he, he has 6 accounts of kidnapping and 6 accounts of attempted murder." Hiro could feel a tear in his eye "and 1 murder charge."

"He won't walk in this city, but he will walk."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Hiro could feel the hurt building in his chest.

"He's going to be deported."

Hiro couldn't stand being here anymore. "Thank you. For the insight, but I must be getting home."

The man nodes takes a few steps back and disappears into a dark alleyway. Hiro sprints the last 6 blocks. Fear and pain grip his heart. He gets into the lucky cat, slams the door closed and rushes into his room.

_He can't be deported, can he? _Thoughts racked Hiros brain. Krei walking the streets again. Krei kicking that little boy. Then kicking Gogo. Hiro looked down at his phone to see the text from Gogo. "K, not feeling well might stay home tomorrow, get some sleep." Hiro eventually gave up fighting him self about it this was true or not and flops down into his bed.

_Krei looked back "the rich always win."_

_Hiro could feel his face red with anger, but before he could do anything Gogo rushed forward and tackled Krei, her fists were flying fast. "Murder, murder, this is not happening MURDER" She screamed as riot guards appeared from almost no where. they lifted Gogo off her feet, and pulled her out of the way. _

_Hiros vision changed, it was the courtroom, where Krei had been tried. But this time Gogo stood on the stand. she was speaking but her words were drained out by the sound of the gavel being slammed against the bench. "Gogo Tomago you are hereby sentenced to death." everything happened so fast Hiro could do nothing he was powerless._

_His vision changed once again, this time he stood on the mountain platform, where Gogo had asked him out, it felt so long ago to Hiro. Gogo sat on her knees, her hands tied behind her back. Hiro stood over her, a gun in his hand. "Do it." she choked out. she was crying. _

_Hiro looked at the gun than at Gogo. He threw it off the mountain, but that was when the riot guards came back and they beat Gogo. Hiros throws himself on Gogo, she dissipates into mist along with the rest of the scene. _

Hiro wakes in a cold sweet, its still night. He looked to his clock to see that it was 4 A.M. he did not care he grabbed a pen and paper from his desk and sketched a quick note: Aunt Cass came home late, got some sleep, and i went in early.

He taped the note to her door and left, and set off on the walk to the lab. Not daring to cross into the shortcut he took earlier he took his normal route. The school was dark but the lab was pouring out light, like it always did no matter the time. He could hear music blaring out of the room, he couldn't place the song but there was a lot of screaming. Hiro walked into the room to see Gogo at her station, she was dressed like normal, but with her necklace. Hiro hadn't seen her without it since he gave it to her. she was scanning her bike with some strange purple light.

Hiro had the idea to sneak up on her, he crept forward, the music covered his footsteps. He got behind and covered her eyes with his hands. She screamed and elbowed him before he could say "guess who." so instead he choked it out from the ground. Gogos face was redder than the crimson, she started to apologize and help Hiro up. when she got him up, she stopped for a second then started slapping him, "What the hell are you doing here, and why did you think it was a good idea to sneak up on me."

Hiro just laughed, and kissed her cheek. "You know i could ask you the same question."

"it's obvious why i'm here" she waved her hand over her bike and turned the music off. "you in the planning stage there's no reason you should be here at 4 a.m."

"Would you believe me if i said i was here no see you."

"Ha ha." her mock laughter rang through the newly quieted room.

"Ok fine, we need to talk and i did not know you were here i just wanted to be here when you got here."

"Oh, before that…" she held up her finger and continued scanning. "... HA got you, remind me to punch Fred." She moved her hand over her bike. nothing came up, but she had to have found something.

"Ok now that my bike isn't bugged we can talk."

Hiro sighs and retells the story of the man following him from the store up till his dream. He thought about telling her but changed his mind.

"Oh come on Hiro you can't believe that the man knew anything." But even she seemed shaken by the news.

"I don't really, but what if he does, you know he would go back to whatever it was that he was planning." Gogos eyes started to water, but she did not cry. she had been crying for the past 3 months.

"Than we will stop him again. Than what are they going to do." Gogo tried to sound strong, but her voice wavered. Hiro drew her into a hug, and the tears started flowing.

"I knew i shouldn't have told you. You shouldn't have to feel this way again."

"No its good that you did." There was a rumble from the other side of the lab, almost like a buzzing. "Do you want to go for a walk? We could use some fresh air." she backed off the hug and was smiling. Hiro smiled back and noded. More buzzing came from the back of the lab.

As they walked out the doors a wave of black darkened the room, but not a normal darkness. It was a lot like if someone blotted out the sun.

**OH MY GOD I HATE WRITERS BLOCK COMBINED WITH FINALS WEEK. But i'm back and this is what i got for you, i hope you guys and girls review, and go check out icy wind if you haven't already.** **i will be finishing that first chapter next so look for that.**


	2. deja vu

**Welcome back... I got nothing else but enjoy. Oh and check out icy wind if you haven't already.**

The buzzing grew and grew in the lab but the two lovebirds had left the building, Hiro knew exactly where to take Gogo. There was a little pad of cement that overlooked a small pond filled with fish. Its the same place where saw his brother run from and into a fire. They stood looking over the railing in the dark. It had to be close to 5 a.m. by now. The fish swam around hoping to get some food.

"Hiro is everything OK?" Hiros eyes were teary.

"Ya, this is where Tadashi took me after the expo, then he ran back, and now he's gone."

"It has been a while, but think if he survived that explosion he would never have not been in pain."

"Ya, anyway lets not talk about that right now. Why were you at the lab anyway."

"I told you I was working my bike."

"I know that but why were you working on it at 4 a.m."

"Fine, I couldn't sleep, the nightmares started coming back. But they're not as bad. Not even close."

Hiro put his arm around her, her head dropped. "You don't have to fear them, there not real and they never will be."

"I know but there so vivid, and every time it's something new."

"How about when you see me hurting you know its a dream and you can change it to whatever you want it to be."

Gogo's head rose, she kissed Hiro and said "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do."

They kissed for a while before a buzzing sound pierced their ears. The source was the school. A thick black coat of microbots covered the school. Hiro had felt like he had seen this before. A few holes opened up, out rushed some other students. But the final people were all too familiar.

2 men walked out side by side. Both wore a Kabuki mask and long trench coat. "Gogo, you don't think that..."

"That can't be..." the whole image wobbled then faded from sight. Only the school was left. Gogo rushed up the stairs of the front door. Hiro dropped to his knees, a fire burned bright in his eyes, then an explosion, then Hiro fell unconscious.

Gogo turned to see his body on the ground. He looked lifeless from this distance. The sun had just started to peek over the horizon its folded light shined down on Hiros' body. _Bike, need to go._ Her feet moved without her mind telling them too.

Her station had been ransacked, her bike was gone, her tools, her notes, and worst of all there was a note that read: nice bike, I think i'll have a spin, later tomago.

Gogo stood there, _Hiro._ She cursed her stupidity and ran back outside a van was pulling up with a sizable dent in the room. Hiros' body began to shake, violently. Gogo ran to Hiros' side, she scooped him up and ran to the van. Wasabi sat in the drivers seat, the rest was empty. "Get in" he called and opened the van doors.

Wasabi drove at the exact speed limit, "its the law Gogo." He said every time she said go faster. "Think of this as time for some explaining. What happened to Hiro."

She retold the story of what they had seen. They pulled around a small bend and into the hospital parking lot. Wasabi picked up Hiro, and they walked inside.

**Off in dreamland (Hiros' head)**

_Hiros' mind was rushing with questions, as a pair of arms wrap around. He stopped, he stopped dead in his thoughts. He felt as if he was safer with them around him, but he didn't dare turn around. Instead he looked up to see to a fire blazing in front of him. Fire it seemed to follow Hiro wherever he went, it blazed the heat should have been unbearable but Hiro felt no heat. He felt no fire burned closer , but nothing changed. "Shake things up, look at it from a new angle." Tadashi. He knew what would happen next _

_The fire continued to rage. Another angle, the fire shuttered and morphed. It turned deep gray, almost black. It buzzed instead of cracking and popping. He knew what would happen next. The sea on now dark fire parted to two people to walk out. Then everything stopped, the dark buzzing fire dispersed And left only the two men standing side by side. Hiro knew them but he couldn't place them. Both tall, neither well muscled but still looked strong. They looked like copies of each other. Everything from the light brown mop of hair to the black boots were the same. Then they too dissipated. "Now go back, they need you. Gogo needs you. Tell Honey Lemon I said hi." With that the weight of his arms disappeared and Hiro saw a bright white light. Two figures were out lined in it. _

Then everything snapped back to him. He was in wasabi's arms crossing through a door. He wiggled his legs "what happened?" He says.

Wasabi jumps and almost drops him. Gogo was shocked as well but didn't dare show it. "You fainted after seeing some pretty messed up stuff." Wasabi said letting Hiro stand on his own.

"The microbots, did they take anything?"

"Ya my bike, and notes." Gogo frowned at herself.

" I knew it, its just like the fire. Someone needed a distraction to steal something. Last time it was the fire for my bots. This time it was a projection for your bike."

"You're still leaving out one thing, who did it?" Wasabi asked.

"Actually two things." They gave him a quizzical look. "Are there any twins that go to the school."

**that's all for now, thanks for reading a reply would be nice of you. Last thing before i go check out this fanfiction its hirgo and i read from beginning to end and loved it. **** s/10835706/1/I-m-in-love-with-my-best-friend**


	3. Oh Gogo

"Right there." An image popped up on Hiros' computer screen. Two brothers stood in a picture, it looked like they were at the award ceremony for admission. They were both holding letters, and between them was there invention. It looked like a large projector, under the image was a sentence about the image it read: twins win admission for their project, 3D imaging projector. It was dated a few years ago. But a match was a match.

"Oh, how could I be so stupid of course it was them, they hated tadadi. They also weren't too fond of me..." Gogo trailed off.

"Any reason for them not liking you or tadashi."

"No Idea why they didn't like Tadashi, most people loved tadashi. They didn't like me for reasons I would rather not get into."

Hiro spun around in his chair to face her. He raised an eyebrow, she gave a sheepish grin. "Wait Gogo... you didn't..."

She nodded "yeah I dated them, but they liked me first."

"Wait did you date them at the same time."

"NO WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM" Gogo almost exploded. Hiro scooter his chair back to the desk.

"Just asking, so what are their names? It only refers to them as 'the twins'."

"Um.. would you be mad if I said I don't remember." Hiro just looked back at her, he was confused that she could forget their names.

"Wait you forgot their names?"

"Ya."

"How?"

"Because I didn't like them, they were always working on something. They almost never left each others side. Oh that could be why they don't like Tadashi."

"Wait, what?"

"When I left them, I started hanging out with Tadashi and the gang."

"So they stole your biker to get back at you. The image was to mess with me and create a distraction. Is there any other reason why they would want your bike."

"It's the fastest bike on the world, they could race it, they could strip it for parts and build something else." She shuttered. She had spent so much of her life on that bike.

"Wait before we left, you were scanning your bike that light. What were you looking for?"

"Fred's micro cams, I swear he puts them on like every... oh God if they stole it we have it on film."

"We should stop by Fred's house."

"How he lives on the other side of town and we have no car, no bike, mother to get us there."

Hiro smiled "you don't have faith in me that really hurts, ow" a inflating sound came from Tadashi's side of the room.

Beymax waddled up to Hiro "Hello I am Beymax, your personal healthcare assistant. I was alerted to the sounds of distress. What seems to be the problem."

"We need a ride to Fred's house."

"Scanning"

"Baymax there is no need to..."

"Scanning complete. Analysis unknown, need to download more information. I will now scan Gogo."

"Don't you dare..."

"Scanning complete. Analysis lost. Contacting friends for assistance."

"Baymax don't."

"Message sent."

A chime sounded from Hiros' phone. He looked down to see a message: Gogo is experiencing great lost. Best known cure close friends.

"So this is that baymax sent, when I felt like that. Baymax wing suit."

The robot hobbled back to his charging station, there he changed into his red wing suit. Off they flew to Fred's house.

When they arrived Fred was hanging out in his back hate relaxing, and reading a comic book. They landed by the gazebo in the back and got off of Baymax. "Hey Gogo looks like Hiro made it to you before we could. Big surprise there. So Gogo what's this great loss." Fred called from his chair

"My bike was stolen from the lab. If you want to know the full story ask Wasabi, do you still but my bike daily?"

"Depends, are you going to kill me if I say yes?"

"Not today, can you track them?"

"Ya why?"

"If we track the cams, we can track my bike."

"Oh, ya I can't track them."

"FRED, YOU JUST SAID YOU COULD." Gogo ripped the comic book out of Fred's hands.

"No I said it was trackable, never said I could." He held out his hand for the comic book. Gogo slammed it back into his hand and walked back to Baymax. "Wow she is very unhappy."

"She loved that bike." Hiro was even getting sad. That bike had a special place in his heart as well.

"Ya,anyway if you want to track it ask Wasabi. He invented them."

"Thanks I think we'll head over there right now. Later Fred."

"Later bud."

Hiro walked back to baymax and they flew off, but not too Wasabis. They were flying to lab.

They touched down out back. No one noticed the big, red, flying robot and two people on its back. "Baymax stash the wings we might be here awhile." Hiro said as he slid off his side.

Baymax left the armor outside. Then they walked through the halls till they got to the lab. Honey Lemon and Brains were working on their projects. Honey was perfecting her bag of chemical balls. Brains was tinkering with some small objects. When they noticed Gogo walk in they rushed her like there was a fire.

"Gogo look what I made for you." She held up a small purple and yellow disk. "Watch." She chucked it at a targeting dummy setup in the back of the room. It sliced deep in the the arm of the dummy. Then there was the smell of burning, and the crackle of electricity. "What do you think?"

"If You dull the edges, it could be a good stun disk."

"OK I'll look into fixing it." She looked sad.

"There's nothing wrong it, but we don't want to cut someones arm off."

"OK that makes sense." She walked off happy. Gogo smiles at her she had seen so much. Been through so much. Yet she still seemed to be capable of doing good.

"We need to talk. Now, and alone, sorry Hiro." Honey lemon asserted. Something was wrong and Gogo could feel it.

**That's all thanks for the read. Lets just say I wanted to punch someone and Brains was my way out. **


	4. Mind powers

**Welcome back my hirgo shippers and maybe there will be some new things happening with the events of this chapter. Read to find out. **

**P.S. Ya its a strange chapter name i couldn't think of anything else and it fits with what happens **

Honey pulled Gogo into her corner of the large lab. "I have two things to talk to you about. First things first. There was a break in, your bikes gone as well as some of Wasabi's notes on his lazers. I'm also missing some chem balls, but that could be my fault."

"I know about the break in i was here when it happened, so was Hiro. I have something to ask you after you other question."

"Ok, second thing. Are you ok?"

"What are talking about? I'm fine, i just want my bike back."

"OK, not what i meant but i'll take it nonetheless. Your question?"

"Do you remember the names of the twins i dated?"

Honey Lemon stared blankly back at Gogo. "You mean the twins you dated right before you met us, the ones you dated at the same...:" She would have continued but Gogos hand was clasped over her mouth.

"Yes, those ones. Can you keep it down I kinda lied to Hiro about it."

Honey Lemon mumbled a few words through Gogos hand.

"Ya,ya,ya calm down" Gogo removed her hand

"I don't know, it was a short time. They were also really…" Honey Lemon looked for the right set of words. "Attached, to each other.

"Fine, I didn't expect you to know but it was worth a shot. Have you seen Wasabi recently?"

"No last i saw him he was going out somewhere, might have been looking for his papers."

"I thought you said they were stolen."

"We think they were stolen, he might have left them at home. But that's highly unlikely."

"How could Wasabi just forget something? Have you seen his station, there isn't a nut out of place."

"Ya." Honey was starting to stare off into space.

"um… Honey?" She looked into space. Gogo waved her hand in front of Honeys face. "Earth to Honey."

Gogo couldn't break her from her trance so she left her too left and went to Brains' station. She had a polisher out and was dulling the side of the disk. She was wearing her normal clothes, a green jacket with black shorts. She was wearing safety goggles as well. To the normal person she looked like nothing special. But to the gang, or the other people that know what she went through, she looked great. To Gogo, who had been inside this girls mind, who had been into this girls hell and freed her from her demons. She looked troubled.

"everything ok Brains?"

"Ya." It wasn't very convincing.

"I can read your mind if i have too. I can tell somethings wrong."

"I'm fine." She was a little more convincing this time.

" Oh come on. Don't make me read your mind. You can tell me anything."

"Gogo, its nice that you think somethings wrong. But i'm fine."

"Alright, fine I believe you. But remember: Anything."

Gogo knew she wasn't going to enjoy this, she walked away. when she got far enough away, she turned and focused on Brains. Her mind was filled with a ghostly voice. Brains thought flooded Gogos mind. Most of her thoughts were about homework, school, tests, boys and such. But something pointed through all of them. She had been thinking a lot about needing help. From Hiro. Only Hiro.

Gogo didn't know what to do, she could reapproach Brains and talk to her about it or she could go tell Hiro. She needed time to think, so she went to her section of the lab. Her bike not on its support made her feel sad, but she would get it back. She found her headphones and walked back to the main area. She shoved open the main double doors.

Outside it was warm and clear. small gusts of wind came here and there but it was nice. She walked the path on the campus grounds, she didn't need to stay within campus grounds but she felt it would clear her head if she could walk and think. She explored the places she had never been interested in exploring on the campus. there were a lot of twisting and winding paths on the campus, they mostly came to back to where all the paths seem to branch off from. She found herself walking a path that was less windy than the rest and it lead a to the far end of the campus.

She followed it to the end, the end was a small platform. There was a bench, a small railing, a small pond, and the overwhelming feeling of having been here before. As she looked around she saw this was the place she had walked with Hiro. _Hiro. Brains, why did you have to think that._ She sat down on the bench, the days events finally catching up with her. _No bike. Brains is wanting to… wait maybe she does just needs help. Ya i'm overreacting. right? uhhh… _

Brains mind was wandering away from what she was doing. It was wandering to Hiro. _Oh Hiro, i could use your help right now. ha like i would need his help._ She picked up the disk and examined it. The edges were dull, she tapped it against her arm. It was blunt as a ball. She threw it at the targeting dummy. It bounced off and the floor sparked with energy, That was why she had made it sharp in the first place. _Oh come on, how am i going to fix this. Maybe Hiro has an idea_. She walked into Hiros room, she was beaming. Hiro looked up from his computer.

"Oh hey, looking for Gogo? She was talking with Honey Lemon but that slamming from the door could have been her too."

"No I was looking for you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I need some help with my stun disk."

"How so, it looked fine to me?"

"Well with the edges blunt it bounces off the target and stuns the floor. So i need a way to make it stay on the target long enough for the stun to happen."

"Well how do you have it programmed?"

"What does that have to do with anything" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Well if it was programmed to release the energy on contact, you wouldn't need it to be sharp or stick to the target."

There conversation goes on for a while before Hiro agrees to recode the disks programming. Brains walks back to her station. When she got there, there were two men looking over her disk. "Umm can i help you two?"

"No we were just examining this stun disk, great design. Did you make this?" He tossed it to her, she moved out of the way of it. She never programmed it to not go off on catching it. The ground sparks again.

"Yes, and would you mind not throwing it around like a toy."

"Sorry, just thought it was a disk. Anyway we should be on our way." He looked at the other man "Lets get going, we have plans to keep."

They walked for the door but Brains called out to the. "Do you know Gogo Tomago?"

They stopped dead in their tracks. One of them turned and said. "What's it to you if we do?"

"No reason, you just look about her age and seem friendly" Brains could feel her head tingle_. How far does this mind thing work._ She concentrated on Gogo. _Gogo do you know two men, that look like this._

see pushed the image to Gogo, but the reply she got made no sense. It was: _You need to distract them and keep them there, run, or scream i trust your judgement on this, they're not good people. I'm on my back but it might be a minute or two._

**Hope you people like this chapter, what could come of the events of this chapter. find out on Monday. Next chapter of Icy wind come out tomorrow some stuff is going down over there too so i recommend you read that too.**


	5. ugi

Brains thought for a minute before they were torn away by by one of the twins. "I don't believe you. You know you ask a lot of questions." He started to advance toward her. "Maybe you should talk less."

Brains backed up slowly, come on think, you can make it through this. "Why do you care it doesn't look like you go here, so really you have no right to barge in here, thinking you can just touch whatev-" she was cut short by a hand over her mouth.

The other brother was gone, but the one that was advancing on her continued. He reached in his pocket and came back with a black rectangle not much longer then his hand. A line ran down the middle like it could be split open. "So brother, what do you say to shutting her up?"

The brother said nothing. "Oh come on man, just a little fun." He flourished the rectangular block. Gogo can you hurry up please. As he moved a glint of clean silver shined through. Gogo help me. Brains could feel her legs start to shake.

Her trembling stopped when the door to the lab smashed open. There stood Gogo clad in her armor her disks posed on her wrists. She was ready for a fight. "So you like stealing and picking on young people. Hiro looks like we have company."

The brother not holding Brains wiped the black rectangle in his hand, and in one swift step was also behind brains, he held the rectangle to her throat but now there was a short silver blade sticking out of the end and hovering in front of her neck.

"Oh Gogo, look at you."

I should call Hiro. No, they might hurt Brains. What do I do? Gogo stood poised to strike. "She has nothing to do with you, let her go. Or are you to much of cowards to fight a fair fight."

The brothers exchanged glances. Gogo heard something glass clank around the corner. Wait honey is here too. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to run or face your problem head on?"

"Stupid, just as I remember. Right brother?"

For the first time the other brother spoke. "We were never here." With that there body's wobbled and disappeared. Gogo ran up to Brains.

"Why didn't you tell me they were fake?"

"Because they weren't, they were here, they had that knife to my neck. That was all real." More noises came from around the corner. Honey lemon appeared from behind it. She wasn't in her suit but she had her purse.

"Brains are you OK." She ran up to and hugged brains tightly. "You should have screamed or something."

"No, she made her choice. Because of it she still standing here. She had the sense to play for time and it worked out in the end."

Tears started to stream down Brains cheeks "Thanks Gogo."

Gogo nodded, then walked into Hiro section, but he wasn't there she tried a few other places. Nothing Hiro was no where to be found and he took Baymax with him.

"Brains, when was the last time you saw Hiro?" Gogo asked as she returned to the two girls.

"Right before they showed up. I asked him for help with the stun disk. THE STUN DISK" Her eyes went wide for a second then ran to her station. She through papers into the air looking for her disk. But her stun disk was gone.

(With the twins)

"That was close."

"Ya, Ugi we have to stop going there its too dangerous now. When Gogo knocked that door in she knew we were there."

"How many time have I told you: never say my name?!"

"I'm sorry but there is no other way to get through to you sometimes."

"I don't care" Ugi flipped around his butterfly knife. "And you know what, I didn't see you helping very much when we were there."

"If it wasn't for me you would be shocked by that disk."

Ugi threw his arms up in disgust and defeat. He hopped on Gogos bike and sped off leaving his brother in the dust. He punched the brick wall he was standing against. It splintered and cracked, but nothing broke. A large crashing sound diverted his attention from his self-pity and anger. There was a red gauntlet imbedded in the ground at his feet. Before he could examine it, four rocketed boosters popped out of the sides and it flew back into the sky. His eyes followed it back to where it came, a figure hovered in the sky, then sped off. Leaving nothing but the faint image in the brothers eyes and a trail of black smoke.

(With Hiro)

Baymax had cut a path through the sky, now they sit on a wind turbine. "Hiro your emotions seem to have been lowered, but are now steadily rising. I don't understand what this means, should i download more info about this."

"Its fine Baymax, we should get back anyway."

"are you sure that is wise?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if those people are there you are in no condition to fight."

"Trust me Baymax i don't think they will come back." Hiro gave Baymax a smile and mutters under his breath, "at least not for a while."

Sorry for the short chapter and its lateness finals week is over thought so I will be back to normal postings. If you have any suggestions or criticisms leave them in a review.

Guest: Thanks for the feedback.


	6. apologizes

Hiro was mostly right, the two brothers went into hiding for a while, but not long enough. It had been a week with no sign of them, but they came back in a way much like their first appearance.

"Today the verdict of the Krie vs the people trial will be announced, the Judge believes that it will be decided by five tonight. Back to you Tom." The lady on the news announced as Hiro came down stairs for his breakfast. His aunt cass had made eggs and bacon, and he had been up all night. He worried about the brothers, when would they strike next, who will they target, and which of his freinds tech were they going to use to do it. He pushed around his eggs on his plate, as his mind swam with ideas. Than it dawned on him like a egg being creaked over his head. He released it as Aunt Cass asked him: "So did you see the news, Krie is finally getting a verdict"

He slammed his hand on the table "THATS IT, thanks Aunt Cass, for the eggs and the idea." He hugged her and ran back up to his room. There Baymax was charging in his combrest form. "OW" Hiro cried.

Baymax slowly inflated, "I heard the sounds of distress, are you ok Hiro?"

"Yes i'm fine but i need you to contact the team, I know where the brothers are going to strike."

"Scanning."

"NO, call the team."

"Scanning complete, your heart rate is elevated, as well as your energy levels. Diagnose: Happiness and excitement."

"YES I'M HAPPY, now call the group. Don't forget Brains as well."

"But Hiro the project is not yet complete."

"I don't care add her into the call."

Beymaxs stomach lit up with the faces of Hiros friends. "Hey man is everything alright?" Wasabi asked as he picked up the call, than Honey, than fred, Brains, and Gogo.

"Guys i think i know where the brothers are going to strike next."

"Dude they have gone for a week, i don't think they're coming back."

"I know, I know. But everything is clicking together, did anyone see the news this morning." Everyone shook their heads, _of course you didn't_. "Well today is the last day for Kreis trial. That means if that threat meant anything, it would be happening today. I would bet money on them being there today."

"Hiro, are hearing what your saying? There is no connection to that stupid guy and the brothers." Gogo explained. "Think about it, what would those two guys have to do with someone who has nothing better to do than try and make little boys cry."

Hiro gritted his teeth. "Well if you need me, i'll be watching over the courthouse." Then he slapped Baymaxs stomach and the faces disappeared, and the line went dead.

(with the brothers)

"Alright, time to strike." Ugi said, and he stabbed his knife into the wooden table infront of him.

"What are we going to do. There is nothing we can do to hurt Gogo at this point, is there?"

"Oh, yes there is. Today is the final verdict for Kreis trial."

"So?"

"SO! Dont you remember what he did to her? If we break him out then we have another person to help exact our revenge."

"Um, I thought we were done we have her most prized possession."

"You idiot, she can rebuild the bike, but if her hurt her emotionally then we will really have made our mark on her. Krie did some really messed up stuff to some people, who knows maybe he can help us."

"This is not the best idea. Do you even have a plan?"

"Of course i have a plan."

"What is it?"

"We break out Krie."

"Thats not a plan, thats a goal."

"What do you know? Thats a plan and you know it."

"What do i know? That is a sad excuse for a goal, there is no plan to it whatsoever."

"I dont see you coming up with any ideas." Ugi was starting to get mad.

"Me? I didn't even know about this till a few minutes ago, and i dont think its necessary to do. You expect me to come up with a plan in a minute about something I don't want to do?"

Ugi mumbled something under his breath, But the other brother pressed on.

"I don't see why we have to do any of this, Gogo was a girl. Big whoop there are plenty of others out there."

Ugi finally erupted. "YOU DARE SAY THAT I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE SHE HURT HERE. SHE LEFT YOU JUST LIKE SHE LEFT ME."

The Brother shoved his hands into his pocket, it rubbed against something small and circular.

"WHAT CHANGED IN YOU? YOU WERE JUST AS HAPPY TO DO THIS AS ME. NOW ALL THE SUDDEN YOU FEEL LIKE WERE DOING SOMETHING WRONG."

"You know what, im done with you and im done with all of this." The Brother said calmly, as he ripped the stun disk from his pocket and threw it. It hit dead center of Ugis chest, bounced off and landed in his pocket.

"YOU LITTLE-" he was cut short as his body was ripped through with electricity. "AHHHH." He fell to the floor, most likely uncountions. The brother grabbed the knife from the table, and ran for the door to the garage. There he hopped on Gogo Bike and sped off for the collage.

(At the lab.)

He pulled the bike around to the front of the school, he hadn't thought about a single thing to say to her. "This is going to go just peachy." He pulled the wheels off the bike and hid the walked with the frame in his arms. He swung the door to the lab open and peered inside. It looked like there was noone there. So he walked in and set the bike on its magnetic stand. He sat down in a nearby chair, and thought about what he was going to say.

But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a feminine voice shouting. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

He stammers out "I'm.. i'm... sorry"

Gogo came into view, "YOUR SORRY, YOU STEAL MY BIKE AND... AND..." her voice trails off as she realises what he was sitting next to "my... my... bike, you brought my bike back."

"Look, im sorry for what we did, and... theres something i need to tell you."

"Im sorry i have a boyfriend." Gogo crossed her arms.

"No its not that, I maybe sorry but Ugi isnt. Hes Planning on breaking Krie out. He really wants to hurt you."

She stared back at him, she was stunned. "Hiro... was right."

"So, I'm really sorry. But i probably should be going, I didn't leave Ugi in the best of states and when he comes to, I need to be out of here."

Gogo snapped out of her stupor. "I know where you can hid. You'll be safe, trust me your brother will never think to look there."

"Where?"

Gogo grinned and pulled her bike down. "No time to explain, we need to leave now."

"You're not taking me to the cops, are you?"

"No, but i'm going to have a lot of explaining to do."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, or what ever you celibate. hope you all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review and check out the one shot i posted as well. **


	7. Breakout

**Warning semi graphic death scene. Not too bad but I thought I would warn people just in case.**

"Hiro, you home?" Gogo called from the stairs. No reply. _Great, I have time to think of an explanation. _"You should be safe here."

_"_Should be?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, did you know about it before?"

"No."

"Then your brother shouldn't know about it. Therefore he shouldn't look here. Just stay up here, and if a guy about as tall as me, brown hair. Tell him I said: sorry I didn't believe him."

"OK, anything else?"

"Nope, make yourself at home." She started to make her way down the stairs.

"OK, where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." And she was down the stairs in a flash.

(With Hiro)

Hiro and Beymax kneeled down on a building's roof. They were over looking a van that was parked outside of the jail. This van was supposed to take Krie to the courthouse for his trial. The doors to the jail swung open, four armed guards stood around Krie. He had handcuffs, an orange jumpsuit and two guns pointed at his back.

What happened next happened in a span of seconds. The back guards bodys convulsed from a second then dropped to ground, the front left guards turned to see what was going on but he was tackled by Krie. The last guard drew his gun. Before he could even speak the back of his head erupted in blood and bits, a small hole right between his eyes.

Hiro had no time to react before it was all over and a man was approaching Krie, who was trying to pick up one of the rifles on the ground. Hiro snapped out of his surprised stuper. "Baymex now." He hopped on his back and pointed at the two men. "Rocket fist."

Beymaxs fist shot off and dug into the ground, tearing up the concrete that was once there. As the fist started to fire its thrusters, the man threw a small device on top of the fist. As it reconnected with Beymaxs arm, HIro could feel the sting of electricity running through his vain. Beymaxs eyes go dark. Hiro falls off as his magnetic knee and elbow pads suddenly break apart. The rush of energy breaks as well when he fell off. He pulled himself to his knees, and crawled to the edge of the roof. He looked over the edge to see the man unlocking Kries restaurants, and handing him a backpack. Than the man disappeared into the shadows, leaving Krie out in the open, alone. Hiro felt so useless, he could do nothing without Beymax, no even get off this roof. So he watched Krie as he scrambled away down a empty side street, _I told them this would happen and you know what it did. Now i'm stuck on top of this roof, this is just great. _He pulled out his phone, the screen was cracked and extremely hot. When he tried to turn it on nothing happened. _Perfect my phone if fried as well can this day get any worst._ He just sat there for a second wallowing in self pity, then he went to work on fixing his friend.

(with Gogo)

_Oh come, where could he be. _She stood outside of the police station, she knew Hiro was here she just couldn't find him. She was clad in her suit, she turned the corner into the side street right next to the station. "gogo." Funny, did someone just say her name. "Gogo" There it was again, she scanned the alley but couldn't find anything. Thud. Something hit the ground in front of her, it was a small disk. It was Brains stun disk, the ground crackled with electricity as Gogo lifted her head to see Hiro waving his arms over head standing on top of the next building. she smiles and waves back, then motions for him to come down. than he motions for her to come up, _what, how am i going to get up there._ She shrugs and grabbed the disk before, then trying to enter the building, but the door is locked. The building seems to be abandoned. She removes the disks on her feet looks around, there is no one around, and she kicks the door in.

Inside is a reception area, all the furniture is covered with plastic and everything else covered in dust. She looks around for a minute before finding the stairs, two flights later she opens the door at the top and it opens to an open roof, with Hiro on the other end fiddling with beymax. _How did i miss beymax when i was on the ground_. There's a small pile of bricks next to the door, she grabbed one and used it as a door stop. Than she crossed the expansive roof. "Something wrong with Beymax?"

"Ya his circits are fried, brains really put some power into that disk."

"Well, I got some good news and some really good news. Whitch do you want first?"

"How about i share my bad news first?" Gogo nodded "Krie got away, just like i said he would."

"Well, that leads to my good news, i am sorry for not believing in you."

"That's good news?"

"I mean I did say sorry, but if you don't want the apology then I can take it back."

"OK, other good news?"

"We only need to worry about one of the brothers now."

"How so?"

"Why don't I show you."

"Umm... what are we going to do about Beymax. Without his circuits hes as useful as an oversized marshmallow."

"Were going to have to call wasabi."

"Correction you're going to have to call Wasabi. My phone also got fried by the disk."

Gogo pulled out her phone and texted wasabi. _Hey me, Hiro and beymax are kinda stuck and we could use a ride._ _We're by the police station._

Her phone buzzed a few seconds later. Wasabi replayed _sure be there in a minute_.

**That's the end of this chapter. I don't really feel this chapter was all that good but you guys need a chapter and I can fix it later I'd needed.**


	8. Memories

**Hey all, hope everyone had a great holiday season because no more holidays till February. Which is also my birth month so yea. **

After a long ride of explaining what was going on to Wasabi as well as Hiro. But what she left out was the fact that one of the "good" brother was in Hiro house, waiting for them to come back. He sat in the same spot that Gogo left him. So when Hiro walked up the stairs, Gogo thought for a second then let waited in the cafe, she knew her named would be called soon. Hiro ascended the stairs, then went straight into the fridge. "Umm…" He whirled around and grabbed the closest thing to him, it was a banana. "Oh, right umm Leiko said that i could stay here till she got back, and told me to tell someone matching your description. That she was sorry for not believing you. So did you stop Ugi?"

Hiro straightened up, looked around than realised that Gogo was nowhere to be found. "What's, your name?"

"You know my name. I mean you did your research, didn't you?"

"Ya we did but we never found either of your names."

"Leiko did not tell you?"

Hiro relaxed and leaned against the counter. "Well, i don't really know how to break this to you. But here it goes she doesn't, or chooses not to, remember your names."

He looked on, kinda sad. "Oh, well does she remember us in any other way?"

"Ya, she said you and Ugi, was it, were inseparable."

"Anything else?"

"Look i don't really feel comfortable talking about this, at least not right now, and not without Gogo."

"Why would you need her here?"

"LOOK." Here was starting to get mad. "You come into my house, and just start hammering me with questions. So can you please cool it."

"This… is your house, she didn't tell me. I'm so sorry, i meant no disrespect."

Hiro calmed back down. "Its fine."

"why would she put me here, and you know, not at her house?"

"I have a few ideas why don't we go ask her?" He waved him to follow, they got up and descended the stairs. Gogo was looking through the pastries in the glass case, she looked up when she heard there footsteps,

"Oh, i see you two finally met." She called in a sing song voice that she hated, but suited the situation nicely.

"Gogo, is there a reason you left him here, and then did not come up stairs with me?"

"Ya, i wanted you two to meet without me there."

"Umm Leiko, why would you want us to meet in private?"

"Because i wanted my boyfriend and old boyfriend to meet without the one thing they had in common there."

"Wait, you're her boyfriend, and you just didn't say anything?" He looked to Hiro. Gogo raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"It never came up. Now can we focus on fixing Beymax, figuring out where Ugi is going, and what to do with him." He shoved a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the brother. "And for Gods sake can you tell us your name?

"Leiko, you really can't remember?" She shook her head. "It's Hirgo."

Gogo could feel a tear in her eye, as the memories of spending time with them flooded back to her. All the good, the bad, and the regret. One memorie played in particular, but she knew she was going to cry, she felt like she was experiencing all her memories at once. "Well Hirgo Hiro, Hiro Hirgo. You two know each other now, congrats. Bye." She was gone before either of them could even process what she was saying. She hopped on her bike and kicked it into high gear, not bothering with her helmet or anything else. She was across the city in a few minutes, she knew where she was going, even though she just thought she was driving aimlessly. Her subconscious had taken over, she was heading for a spot she hadn't been in more than 7 years.

She had pulled her bike up to the ruins of a house, a burned mess. stacks of blackened, charred wood stood in heapes where a house once stood. Her bike leaned against a tree a few feet away, her helmet sat in her lap. She was sitting on the ground, cross legged in front of the house, attempting, and failing, not to weep openly. She remembered why she forced herself to forget them. She wiped her hand across her nose, and thought to herself _come on Gogo, you can deal with this. It was a long time ago, but it still happened. _She stood, and looked into the wreckage of where the door sat. She looked down at her hand, _just thinking about it makes my hand burn. _She advanced to the door, and placed her hand on the knob. It was cold, but her hand still burned. She threw open the door to see a charred mess of what was once a living room. She looked around, the remains of a couch leaned against the far wall, a burned and melted chair was placed next to it. Next to that sat a big fireplace, on the mantel sat half of a pitcher frame. She walked over it, the glass was cracked and spiderwebbed beyond seeing through. She brushed away the glass, and wooden frame, inside was a charred photo. What was left of it, showed Hirgo and Gogo. Hirgo was giving Gogo a piggy back ride. She pressed the image to her chest and took a second before advancing to kitchen. _left past the kitchen, on your right_.

She followed the instruction that played through her head that Ugi had once given them to her. She came to a bedroom, on her right was a large bookshelf. It seemed to be mostly unaffected by the fire, a few burn marks and a the bottom shelf was destroyed. _Red spine, third row from the bottom._ She reached the for the book, she removed it. A loud crash came from the main room. She took the book with her to the living room. The beam had fallen over and there was a gaping hole where the fireplace had been. dust filled the air, she did not bother to stay and explore any more, she knew what was down there and right now she did not think she could come to terms with it.

**OHHHH Guys what's down there. A few things before i go. One, i realized that the brothers should be calling Gogo her real name. Two i'm thinking about drawing a few things from this chapter, if i do i will post a link to my instagram for all to see. Three, I'm thinking about writing the memory that caused her to go here. I couldn't write the whole thing in this chapter so if i do should i do it as its own thing or just tack it on to this story? Your feedback would be greatly appreciated, reply below if you have suggestion or any input on my statements above **


	9. Gogo's memory

**Hey guys, this is Gogos memory that sh had in the last chapter. It might get intense by the end. But this might also explain why she is so boyish in the movie. Lastly Gogo is about 12. BACK STORY AWAY.**

I looked into the scrap of paper i had found on my dresser when I woke this morning. It read _left past the kitchen, on your right_. _Red spine, third row from the bottom_. I had no idea what it meant just that Ugi had left it for me. I knock on their door, the bright smiling face of their mother opened the door to greet me. She was about 6 feet tall with blond hair, and she was wearing a long, flowing yellow dress. "I see you got Ugis note, well don't let me ruin your fun come on in."

"Thank you Mrs. Ida." I step through the door "The note says to go passed the kitchen take a left."

"Well that's Ugis room, but I don't know where those boys are. Oh well i'm sure you will find them. I have to go to the store so you kids try to be careful."

"Will do Mrs. Ida." She patted my shoulder, then walked out to her car. I entered Ugis room, and to my right was huge book case. I count up to the third shelf and explore it for a red spined book. My hand brushes against it, _The 39 clues._ I lifted it out of place. The ground shock for a second, then stopped. _I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid_ I chanted softly in my head. "Ugi, Hirgo, this isnt funny what's going on?" I called as i moved back through the kitchen and into the living room. I draw in a sharp breath as i notice the fireplace is gone, it was replaced by a set of wooden stairs. _Secret passage, COOL. _I run recklessly down the stairs, Ugi and Hirgo meet me at the bottom. "Isn't this the coolest thing you've ever seen?"

The stairwell opened up into a large room, 2 it had large couch, and a table surrounded by four chairs. It was lit by a lantern hanging from the center of the room and a few candles flickering along the walls. "How did you guys find this place, its so cool."

"The book, we were messing around in my room and the book got knocked off the shelf, than the ground shook and you know the rest." Ugi announced pridefully.

"Ya were going to make this place even better." Hirgo added happily.

"Well we have to break this place in. What should we do first?"

"Lets play a card game or something." Hirgo suggested

"crazy 8's anyone?" Ugi asked. We both nodded. "Cool, i'll go them." Ugi charged up the stairs to go get the cards from somewhere off in the house leaving me and Hirgo in the room. We walk over to the table and sit down next to each other than we start making small talk while we wait for Ugi to come back.

Ugi comes bounding down the stairs with the deck in his hand, when he comes up to the table he takes a second before sitting down next to his brother, leaving the space next to me open. He shuffles the deck and we all start joking around and playing the game. After a few hands of crazy 8's than we move to sitting on the couch and talking about school.

Ugi stands to demonstrate something one of his friends did. He jumps off the back of the couch and lands on his back on the other side. Me and Hirgo start dying of laughter, we keep screwing around for awhile till the room starts to smell like something was burning, and the air started to get harder to breath. "Guys do you smell that?" I cough out.

"Ya, smells like something's burning, anyone else getting a little hot?" Ugi asked. We both nod, we all get up and start looking around. We were drawn to the orange glow coming from under the stairs.

We rounded the corner to look under the stairs, a fire started to burn under the stairs. "FIRE!" We scream and rush for the stairs, Hirgo in front them Ugi than me. Hirgo bounded up the steps as well as Ugi, but as i got about halfway up the stair i was stepping on gave way, and i slipped through with my right leg, I could feel the the heat rising as the flames licked agenst my shoe. I look up to see Ugi rounding the corner at the top of the stairs and Hirgo coming back down. He reaches his hand out and pulled me up and pushed me up the stairs. But the stair he was standing on gave way as well. Both his legs fall through the gap, "UGI HELP!" I scream. Hirgo is holding onto the next stair by just the top of his fingers, I reach down to him. I can hear the stair support cracking, "Hirgo, take my hand."

He just screamed in response, at both pain and fear. I reach down and grab his palm with both hands. I tug with all my strength, but i'm too weak to bring him up. I lift my head, the flames had expanded to the doorway now. "UGIII COME ON."

I look over my shoulder as Ugi rounds the corner with a bright red fire extinguisher. He jumped past me and Hirgo who still was dangling by his finger tips on one hand. He pulls the nozzle from its holster and starts to spray down the fire. It recedes and he disappears around the corner. I try again to lift Hirgo up, I pull him up enough to where his other hand is on the stairs.

A loud exploding comes from down the stairs, "UGI!" I scream, and place Hirgos other hand down on the stair, "I'll be right back with Ugi. Don't you even think about letting go."

I bounce over the missing two stairs, i round the corner to see Ugi lying on the ground holding his right leg and screaming bloody murder. The fire extinguisher is no where to be found. I run to him, his leg is badly shredded. I take a second to look over the fire, it had grown up the walls and was starting to burn through the floor. I lift up Ugi, with a lot of help from his left leg I guild him up the stairs, "Ok now the gap, you ready?" he nods, "Good." we hope over.

Ugi lands one stair higher than me, "now help me save your brother." I look back to Hirgo, his knuckles were very white, he couldn't hold on much longer. I grab his hand again and pull with what strength i have left, he lifts up enough to get his elbow on to the stair. He grunts from the heat and effort, than the stair gives way. "UGI HELP!" I plead as i hold on to Hirgos arm as he dangles over the fire, i spear a glance back. Ugi was crawling up the stairs, "UGI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hirgos arms starts to slip from all the sweat of holding himself up and the heat. I look back down to him, his hazel eyes look back up at me "Goodbye Leiko."

His arms slips from my grasp and he falls into the fire burning below, His blood curdling screams makes my skin crawl. The tears start to flow from my eyes, I stand and climb the rest of the stairs, Ugis blood stained the wooden stairs. He was propped against the couch holding his leg and crying, it takes all of my self control not to throw him down the stairs to join his brother. The air is filled with smoke, so i pull both of us outside. Just as their moms small car zips up the driveway. She runs up to me, and shouts into my ear "My God what happened, wheres Hirgo?" I can't say anything, so i point to the house. She pulls away from me, but i grab her arm and shake my head, she drops to her knees and starts to weep, before pulling out her phone and calling 911. Ugis leg was still gushing blood as the sirens started to wail, the ambulance took him away in a long stretcher, and a police officer came over to me and took me to another ambulance. They checked me out, i had mild trouble breathing from the smoke, they said it would clear up in a hour or so of breathing fresh air. Than the police office started with his questions. Someone must have called my mom because she showed up. She ran to me and started hugging me in the middle of one of the officers questions, "I'll need to finish this later, but we can take a break." He walks back to his car.

"Oh my word Leiko you scared me half to death, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Hirgo's dead. I tried to save him… but…" my words break into sobs. My mom pulls me into another hug and whispers something soothing into my ear. "Ugi… Ugi... "

"Its ok honey, its ok. Listen we are going to do whatever you want to night ok? But right now you finish answering the officers questions, ok? They need to know what happened." I nod, she calls the officer back over and we finish the questions. "Is there anyone that is to blame?" was his last question.

my mind flies back to the moment when Ugi was crawling up the stairs. _He did not care about his own brothers life. _"Ugi abandoned me as I tried to lift Hirgo. He crawled away, and I… I couldn't lift him. Than the stair gave way, he started to slip. Than he said goodbye and he feel."

I broke down again, there was nothing else to do.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, the officer looks into my eyes. "Hey kid, you tried your best. There is nothing else you could have done. Think of it this way, you kept a cool head in a time when everyone else would have panicked, and you saved one of their lives, they would both be dead without your help."

"Is it bad that i only went down there to get Ugi, so that he could help save Hirgo?"

"No, you cared for your friend. But when you were at your weakest you did not get the help you needed. There's nothing more to it."

That night write a eulogy for Hirgo, it explained what happened, leaving out Ugis betrayal. It emphasized the book that i had removed to get down there. After that me and my mom went out to the mall, we shopped for a while and got ice cream. While we were there, my mom said "This is fun, but i have to go to the bathroom." so we find the closest restroom and i wait outside holding bother our ice creams, while my mom goes inside. As i wait i look along the wall when a singsong voice rings out from behind me, "Hey, Tamago." I frown and turn to see Janet, the girl that tried to ruin my life when at school and a group of her friends, but i always had Ugi and Hirgo. Now i don't have anyone. "Oh, why the long face, did you just look in a mirror." everyone erupts in laughter, but she had snapped my last straw.

I slam what's left of my ice cream cone into her face, "You picked the wrong day to mess with me. I have had it up to here," I raise my hand as far as possible. " with all this shit, i recommend you keep walking or the next thing that gets rammed in your pretty little face will be my fist."

She doesn't believe me and her group of friends and all oohing behind her, some of the ones in the front look scared. "You really think i'm pretty?" She says mockingly "because god knows you're not." I raise my fist, and she takes a step back.

"Get lost, or you will regret it." She just waved to her friends and they walked on. My mom emerged from the bathroom smiling at me.

"Good for you Leiko, you've had to deal with enough today." I smile at her and we walk out of the mall and drive back home.

( one week later)

I dawn a black gown, and clutch a book and two scraps of paper to my chest. The sky clouded and drizzly as we walk up to the large building. Everyone wore black, some cried softly to themselves other chatted quietly with the family or amongst themselves. A small oak casket lay across a table on the other side of the room. I looked around I saw all our classmates and our teacher except Janet. There had been a news report on the day after it happened, and i hadn't gone back to school since. The room went silent when they saw me enter, my teacher walked up to me, "Its good to see you Leiko, do you plan to come back to school soon?"

"Yes mame tomorrow actually."

"That's great honey, we would love to have you back." She smiles at me then walked away.

A man on the intercom said: "the service will now commence." everyone took seats. The service was short but nice. It highlighted his good grades and loving family, but much like the last week His final words and blood curdling scream rang through my head. "Now if anyone else has anything to say they may come up now." I stand and walk up to the podium.

"Hi i'm Leiko Tamago and I was the last person to see him alive. I have prepared a eulogy for him." I unfold the paper and try to keep my hands steady. "I woke up that morning and found a note on my dresser, it had instruction written by Ugi and Hirgo. It lead me to a bookcase, where i found this book." I raise the book. "Than the fireplace opened up and there was a secret room under it." I look at the casket "Thats where his body lays. He was one of my best friends, if not the best. His last words were 'goodbye Leiko.' Thats all I have, thank you." I walk back to where my mother is sitting. No one else said anything. Mrs. Ida approached me after "We would love it if you guilded the coffin to the hearse."

"I would be honored." His father, and three other men lifter the coffin off its table Ugi stood at the back on crouch under his right arm, he placed his left on the coffin. I walked in front of it with a hand on it. We walked through the doors, and out to the parking lot, the men pushed the casket into the long car. I disappeared back into the crowd, than emerged at the back and leaned against the wall and looked down at my feet. When "Hey Tamago." called from nearby, it was Janet but her voice wasn't mocking or mean, it was sad. I look up to see her leaning against the wall next to me.

"Still not a good time."

"I'm not here to mock you, i'm here to say i'm sorry. For everything, every mean word or hurtful comment especially the ones back at the mall."

"Well, thanks your."

"Also i really liked your speech."

"Thanks."

"Leiko, its time to go." my mother called from the call

"See you at school."

"Ya see you." I departed to my moms car. where we drove away my eyes locked on the hearse as the clouds opened up, and the rain started to pour down.

**That's what ran through Gogos head in a split second last chapter hope you all enjoyed, and I know this is just leaving you with more questions than answers but all will be explained soon. Also a lot of stuff doesn't fit on purpose trust the author, lastly I wrote almost all of this at about 1 am to 3 am time frame so sorry if the grammars off, but i'm getting tired so i'm going to sleep. **

**P.S. I drew the photo from the last chapter as well → /qbert751/**


	10. Reflections

Gogo looked across the city from her favorite spot in all of San Fransokoy. A small platform on the mountain right outside the city. The wind rippled through her hair as she looked down to the photo she held in her hand, she stared into Hirgos eyes. How in all of this world and beyond are you alive. I was at your funeral, I watched you be put into the ground. Now your back and besides age, you look the same. Her deep thought was interrupted by the sound of jet propulsion hovering right in front of her. "Gogo, i thought i might find you up here. Is everything ok? You kind of rushed out of the café." Hiro jumped from the back of Bayman He had his magnetic gloves and shoes on, but he left the rest at home.

"You know, I thought i could answer that. But right now I couldn't tell you."

"What's up?" hiro became concerned.

"Well, its a long story. You know how i did not remember their names?" He nodded. "Well, i guess i kind of blocked out everything about them. When he told me his name, it triggered something in my head, I remember them again. I don't know how to say this." She dropped her head into her hands. The photograph plastered to her forehead.

"Gogo, what don't you know how to explain? What's that?" He asked pointing to the photo.

She reached out her hand and passed him the picture. He examined it for a few seconds before handing it back. "Is this why you're so confused, because to me it looks like you guys were good friends."

Gogo could feel tears in her eyes. "Hiro please stop talking for a minute."

"But Gogo, why is it burned? What's this house in the background?"

"Hiro, SHUT UP for a little while."

He did not reply, he just handed her the picture back. He draped his arm around her shoulder, they stood there for a few moments like that. It was broken by Beymax calling "Scan complete. Diagnosis: Confusion, lost, anger, hatred, and pain. Gogo you are suffering from much of the same symptoms as Hiro when we lost Tadashi. Is there someone you lost recently?"

Gogo held her tears in, "Well, yes and no. Hiro, Hirgo is dead. He died in a fire 7 years ago, i was there, i tried to save him but there was nothing i could do. I wasn't strong back then, i wasn't like this."

"I understand Gogo, i do."

Gogo spun her head around so fast, Beymax though she would have whiplash from it. "No you don't, you can't possibly think that you could. He died, in a way, to save me. I can still hear his screams ringing in my head."

Hiro took her hand, it was cold, clammy and strangely covered in ash. "Why don't we ask him how he survived it?"

"I can't, i can't face him anymore. Anytime I think about him, I see him falling from my grasp and into the fire."

"Well how about i ask him, and how about I take you home? Its going to get dark soon." He looked at the mountain, Kreis secret lab was just over a few rocks and down a large drop. But now all it was, was ash and rubles. "Besides you never know what might come out of the mountain at night."

Gogo looked out over the city on last time. "Ok."

"Beymax meet us at Gogos house when you get there, if we're not there first, stay out of sight." Hiro guided Gogo to her bike. He "drove" it to her house, once there he parked it inside the garage, and hugged Gogo and gave a kiss good night.

He was climbing onto the back of Beymax when Gogo called to him. "Hiro, can you please try to avoid talking to him about this stuff."

He smiled at her. "Of course." He tapped Beymaxs shoulder and they were off. A thin trail of smoke left in there place. She entered her house, greeted her mom and went straight to her room. she needed to think, but most importantly, sleep.

(with Hiro)

Beymax landed outside of the lucky cat, they snuck Beymax up the stairs, to find Hirgo sitting on the edge of Tadashis bed. His head was low, like someone who was reflection on something learned. Hiro did not say anything, he just helped Beymax out of his armor, and into his charging station. He flopped down into his chair, spun it around and searched the web. l He wasn't looking for anything in particular, just something to keep his mind off of Hirgo. It worked for awhile, but Hirgo asked him. "So, your Tadashis brother?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"NO, its just… well that's who we lost Leiko to. That robot, I swear I've seen him before."

Hiro was silent for a few seconds before replying with "You should remember him, he's the one that sent a fist powered by a small rocket at you." Hiro spun in his chair to face him. He had sadness in his eyes.

"That was you? I remember the dark figure in the sky and now that i think about it the description fits."

Hiro nodded and went back to mindlessly searching the web. But his peace was broken again. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I know Leiko knows, so if you have any questions there's no reason to keep pussyfooting around it."

Hiro spun his chair around again. "Ya, I got a question. What makes you think you know what Gogo or I know?" He emphasized Leikos new name.

"I don't know how, I just know you do."

"You realize that makes no sense at all, right?"

"How do you think I feel? Knowing things and yet not having any idea how you know them."

"Hiro stared at him for a good few seconds before deadpanning, "Ow." Beymax quickly inflated and ran through his start up lines. "I want you to scan him." So Beymax compiled and came back with "He appears to have slight burns on the back. As well as a high blood pressure and asthma. Other than that he seems to be in perfect health."

"Thanks buddy, I'm satisfied with my care." Beymax waddled back to his charging station and deflated again. "Want to explain those burn marks?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

"Whatever. Its getting late, get some sleep." He waved a dismissive hand and crashed into his bed. He fell asleep nearly instantly.

**If you guys really did read TMR than you know what's going to happen when people go to sleep. Thats right, someones going to dream. Who will it be, what will happen?**


	11. dream

**Here it is guys, sit back relax and take a nap because were going to the dream land… Is it just me or did that sound really dumb. I don't care. **

_A room came into view , it was small and rectangular, the walls were a pale brown. There wasn't a roof, just a starry night sky. Gogos eyes snapped open she looked around the room. Nothing. The room completely empty. She started to pace back and forth for a while just letting her mind wonder. She was snapped back when a loud noise rang out from behind her, she whirled around to she Hiro sitting on the ground. He shook his head stood up, "Gogo what are we doing here?" _

"_I don't know, this place is completely empty." _

"_Not completely." He pointed to the far wall. A fountain was spewing green liquid. CLANG. A sound rang out through the small room. An over sized hammer slammed against the marble that made up the fountain. Gogos mind flashed, than Hiro was gone and brains was standing where he was. She did not speak, she just pointed at the fountain. Gogo felt an urge to approach it, she tried to not but the will to was much stronger. Gogo crossed the room and looked down into the green liquid that pooled around at the bottom. She felt an urge to kneel down and get a better look at the water. She did. Her face was inches from the water when her head was forced down and into the pool. She could feel a pair of hands holding her head under the green liquid. _

_She could feel her breath leaving her, she struggled to keep a hold on her air. When a force wrenched the hands from the back of her head. She came up sputtering for air, and leaning against the base of the fountain. Hiro stood over her, Brains lay on the ground trying to get to her feet. Her image wobbled for a second before vanishing into thin air, along with the fountain Gogo was leaning on. "Gogo, are you ok? What's going on in here?" He kneeled down next to her._

"_Remember when brains joined us, when she betrayed Krie?" He nodded "I think we went into her mind or something, there was this fountain. There was a guy, he said Brains was nothing but his property. I might have based his skull in." Hiro raised his eyebrows in shock. "Oh come down he wasn't real, i did it feel Brains."_

"_Look where that got you." He joked "She nearly drowned you." _

_But Gogo wasn't laughing, she looked to the walls for something. Blank, hang on a second. "Is that a door?" She looked to Hiro but he was gone. "What is going on?" She pushed herself up from the ground and ran to the door. She flung it open to see a blazing fire, it was eating away a building. The showcase building from the SFIT campus was a blaze. she saw Hiro staring into the fire. A flash of light brown ran past him, only slowing to climb the stairs. Hiro slowly walked toward the building. He was shortly knocked off his feet by the building imploding. Gogo ran to him, she kneeled down next to him. His eyes opened slowly as he realized what he saw, he clutched Tadashis hat in his hand. "Its okay Hiro, we lived through it once we can do it again." Now it was his turn to need support, he leaned against her knee. _

"_Gogo, when can we leave this place?" _

"_I don't know but i hope we do soon." They just sat there and hugged for as long as they could. But once again they were separated. Gogo looked around for the door that would take her back to Hiro, but there was no door. She sat in that same spot for a few seconds longer, before her peace was interrupted by a voice. "What are you doing sitting on the floor like a baby?" The voice was steeped in anger. Ugi appeared in her peripheral vision. If this was a memories, than she had no recollection of it. _

_He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, she slapped his hand away. "What do you want?" She stared daggers into his eyes. _

"_I want my brother back, and look there's the person whose fault it is that he's gone." He was starting to shout, his voice was filled with more hate than anger now. _

"_I hope your looking into a mirror because your the one that crawled away from me. I was trying to help him up and you were only concerned with yourself." _

_Hirgo walked into her view, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tell him i'm still here." _

_She turned to him. "Why are you telling me to, hes right there you can tell him yourself." _

"_OH great now you're crazy, you're talking to things that aren't there." _

"_Hirgo is still here, he's standing right next to me." _

"_Great and you're seeing things you know you really do have a lot of problems. Maybe this will help." He lifted his hand, then brought it down fast. Back to Gogos cheek. She was rocked by the surprise and force, she was nearly knocked off balance. "THERE, IS HE HERE NOW?"_

"_Yes he is." _

"_You stupid girl." He lifted his hand again, Gogo could hear the air rushing, then suddenly stop. She lifted her head in time to see Hiro holding his hand in one hand, and his other was balled into a fist._

"_You know, I don't like hurting people. But for you i'll make an exception." Hiro brought his fist flying into the side of Ugis face. But he did not stop at one, he dropped Ugi with three punches. He lifted his fist as he stood over Ugi. But Gogo reached out her hand and stopped him. "Are you ok?"_

_Before she could reply Ugi cried out laughing the whole time. "Who is this? Is he one of those fake friends i hear so much about?" Gogo removed her hand from Hiros. He socked his square in the jaw. "Look kid there's no point in defending her. I'll forget the punches if you just get up and walk away. Shes nothing." _

_Hiro looked to Gogo for a second, then he placed another punch in Ugis gut. "You dated this guy. He's such a jerk." _

"_I'm a jerk. Look who's talking, you're on top of me punching me. She let someone die. All i did was show some discipline." _

_Hiro was about to punch him again when Gogo stopped him. "I'm fine Hiro, yes i dated him. I felt sorry for him, he lost his brother because of me. But there's a reason i left him, he started to twist the memory of his brother into something horrible. I wouldn't stand for it, i was already starting to make friends with Honey Lemon and the guys. So i left. That's what I want to do right now." _

_She helped Hiro off of him, and they walked for the door that Hiro came through, Hirgo walked with them. "No one cares what you want you…" He shouted a string of profanity at them. "YOUR A MURDER AS WELL!" _

_Everyone was through the door, she turned to him and replied calmly. "No, if anyone's a murder, its you." She slammed the door shut. Than she turned to Hirgo. "So you're not real?"_

_He gave them both a small smile. "No, you were there. You saw me die, you wrote a wonderful eulogy, I'm as dead as Tadashi. Sorry Hiro." _

"_Its ok. But how can we see you?"_

"_Because i'm in Leikos head, if she wants me or not i'm there. Than when you found the photo of me, i realized you meant something to Leiko. So i 'enlightened' you. Nothing that i was accused of doing, was my doing." _

"_But my bike, you brought it back."_

"_No Ugi hit some buttons and activated the autopilot. It returned to the school, you just happened to be there." _

"_So i guess you're going to leave us then?" Hiro asked. _

"_Yes, but Ugi will not stop. He blames Gogo for my death and his injury."_

"_Injury what do you mean?" Gogo asked, then it dawned on her. "His leg, the fire extinguisher. Wait are you saying what i think you're saying?" _

"_Yes, his leg had to be amputated. He now has a fully robotic prosthetic leg. You should be proud Hiro it's your design."_

"_I never defined prosthetic. Wait when i was ten i designed a bionic enhancement, but that would need someone to still have a leg, also i never finished it."_

"_Well he has it now finished or not. You know its flaws though use them to your advantage. I've done my job, now I must be off." His body faded away into nothing. _

"_I guess we should be getting back as well."_

"_Ya, but how do we get back?"_

"_Like this." He leaned in to kiss her. a split second before their lips touch they wake up. _

They both sit up in there beds. Hiro looks to where he left Hirgo, hes not there. They don't know it but they both have a feeling they had the same dream.

**That's a dream for ya. I cringed just thinking about writing the things that Ugi said, i spared you guys trust me he was angry. Lastly i wanted to reply to some reviews i got. **

**FanGirlJen: Is there any other way to end a chapter. **

**Guest (Hiro Hamada): 1. Sir and/or madam did you read the mountain ride. I don't think you did, because if you did you would know that Krie also attacked the group. 2. I don't English well sometimes, i'm sorry. **


	12. Wake up call

Gogo was a blur as she rode through the streets on her way to the Lucky Cat. The door jingled as she slammed open the door and ran for the stairs. "Gogo, what are you doing here?" Aunt Cass asked as she passed.

"Hi Ms. Cass, i need to talk to HIro its really important." She called behind her as she leapt up the stairs. She bounded up the stairs till she got to Hiros room.; He was sitting at his desk, his face deep into the computer screen. Gogo topped, then crept up behind him, when she was right behind him she said. "So, what did you dream about."

Hiro leapt from his chair screaming, then tripped over something on the floor and fell. "Ow" he calls as he makes his elbow on his bed frame (Right in the funny bone). Gogo can't stop laughing as Beymax inflates and runs through his start up procedures, then asks "On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Two, i'm fine i just hit my elbow. I'm satisfied with my care." Beymax returns to his chagrin pad to deflate. "You know that wasn't funny." He deadpans.

Gogo is still giggling as she replied "Ya it was. So do you plan on answering my question?"

"about what?"

"Oh you probably did not hear me over all your screaming. I asked: what did you dream about?"

"I did not scream, and why do you care?"

"Oh a you did, i'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Ok. i dreamt that Hirgo leaded us through some strange rooms."

"Well isn't that convenient? So did I. I think we had a shared dream."

"Alright, if so what was my room?" He sat down on his bed motioning for Gogo to do the same.

She did. "It was Tadashi running into the burning institute."

"What happened next?"

"Ugi showed up and attacked me, then you came and defended me."

"Damn right, i kicked his butt."

Gogo giggled, neither just how close together they were. Till Hiro leaned in to kiss her, than he looked down to a pooling of red liquid on his bed sheets. "This is going to sound rude, but Gogo are you on your period?"

A crack rang out and reverberated through Hiros room. "NEVER ASK A GIRL THAT!" than she realized the relation to his question and what she just did, "NO I'M NOT!"

Hiro rubbed his face with one hand and pointed to the blood with his other. "That hurt, are you sure?"

She nearly slapped him again but she noticed his arm was covered in blood. "I'm sorry Hiro, but it looks like you're the one on your period. That's your blood, not mind." She nodded to his arm.

He pulled it into his view to see for himself. "Ow, that hurts a lot more now." Beymax re-inflated, skipped his start up lines and went straight into wiping the blood away from Hiros arm. Beymax got to the source at of the blood, a deep gash just above his right elbow.

"Holy crap, Beymax is going to need stitches?"

"scanning, scanning complete. Analysis: yes, i will administer an anesthetic right now." Hiro falls back in his bed. "I did not administer an anesthetic yet."

Gogo giggled. "Well stitch him up quick, we don't want his Aunt Cass coming up and seeing this." Gogo moved to Hiros desk chair and averted her eyes as Beymax procures a needle and stitching from his kit. "Dang Tadashi, you really thought of everything."

5 minutes pass and Beymax pulls back from Hiros arm. there is now 4 stitches running across his elbow. Beymax turns to Gogo, "Since I did not administer an anesthetic i don't know when he will wake up, but from my scans he should wake up in about 30 seconds." Gogo gives him a smile and he waits in his charging pad for Hiro to wake up.

Hiro doesn't wake for roughly a 1 minute and a half. But when he comes to, he look around to see Gogo staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No but there is something on your arm."

Hiro looks down to the stitches, "Nice job body."

"You should take the day slow, you fainted before i could give you an anesthetic."

"Oh Beymax, i did not faint."

"Actually you did, and because you did, we need to get to school in about 5 minutes or were late." Gogo stands and places a hand on his shoulder.

Hiro grones, "Do we really have to? I mean I would rather let my stitches set than risk tearing them." He looks into Gogos eyes with big pouty eyes.

"Come on Hiro, women up."

He grunts and reaches for his backpack, "Hiro, at school please be aware of your surroundings."

Beymax adds while raising his finger in the air.

"Thanks buddy will do. I'm satisfied with my care." Beymax deflates as they walk down the stairs. "So, no one needs to know what happened in our heads or in my room just now, right?"

"I don't know, maybe we should tell them about the dream."

"ok, but we leave out my room, fair enough?"

"What no, that only leaves the times where you were semi-heroic. I'm telling Brains about the fountain, and about the institute. She wasn't around when it happened she won't judge you."

Aunt Cass called to them before Hiro could answer. "Have a good day sweetie, you too Gogo."

"Thanks, you too." They both reply.

"Fine tell her what you want, there's nothing i can do to stop it anyway." He says with a smile and slight tap on her head.

"Ya, that." Gogo dropped her head as they mount her bike.

"Everything ok? Did i say something wrong?" Hiro wrapped his arms around her waist, if he had this was going to be a short ride.

"No its just…" _Do i tell him?_

"What is it?"

_Not right now, we have enough things to worry about. _"Its nothing." Than she punches the bike down on the petal and they start to race for their school. Hiro only a little bit screaming.

**Sorry its been so long and this is still only filler, i have the rest of the story more or less planned out. Its just a matter of sitting down a writing it. **


	13. The mind is a powerful thing

"Thats what happened." Gogo stood with her arms crossed next to Hiro who had just finished explaining the dream they shared to the group of friends in front of them.

"THATS SO COOL. It's like you two are connected just like Gogo and Brains are." Fred shouted.

"Ya, just like me and Brains." Gogo lowered her head. "Excuse me i need to go to the bathroom." She walked toward the door, but stopped when a voice entered her head. _Everything ok Gogo?_

Gogo stopped on a dime and turned to see everyone ignoring that she left except for Brains who looked on with a concerned expression. Gogo didn't reply, she just nudged open the door and left Brain staring at the door. _Gogo, what's wrong?_

_Gogo?_

_Come on talk to me?_

_Please Gogo what's wrong?_

The thoughts fluttered through her head like Brains was standing right beside her. _Just please stop._ she finally replied before slamming the door to the bathroom behind her.

"So what does this mean about Ugi? Are we going to find him?" Honeys sweat voice rang through the nearly empty lab.

"Ya, I think if any if us have any idea where he is it will be Gogo." Hiro replyed.

"Oh and shes doing so great right now." Brains muttered under her breath.

"What was that Brains?" Wasabi asked crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing." Brains replied in a sing-songy voice.

Wasabi glared at her for a second before Hiro voiced what everyone was thinking. "If you mumble it you must have wanted to say it. So what is it?"

"Fine, I don't think Gogo is ok. I tried to talk to her but she just shut me out." Brains crosed her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i tried to ask what was wrong and she just ignored me. I ask again and she just said 'Just please stop.'"

"Well maybe she is fine and she is just annoyed." Fred offered

"Excuse me." Honey walked out of the lab rather fast.

"Oh this is going to be good." Brains said sarcastically.

"You know you guys never explained how the link between you two work. Care to explain now?" Hiro asked more curious than anything.

"We can think to each other if we focus on the other one, the voice is kinda ghostly but it gets the message across."

"Can you read her thought?"

"WASABI don't be a perv man." Fred shouted.

"Hey i'm not trying to be a perv i'm just saying maybe she can figure out what's wrong."

"I don't know, I think Gogo has read my mind but i don't know how. Also its not like i just think her thoughts she could probably tell that i'm in her head."

"Its worth a shot don't you think?" Hiro shrugged

"Dude, are you not listening? I DON'T KNOW HOW." She spoke slowly.

"Well, if its possible, just try how you think it would work."

Brains huffed than face contorted with effort.

Honey walked into the bathroom closest to the lab. "Gogo, you in here?"

"Are you alone?" came from the last stall.

"Ya, who else would come with me?" her heels clicked on the tiled floor.

"Brains. I can feel her in my head i don't need to constantly be around her." The door swung open and Gogo walked out.

"So there's something wrong related to Brains. What's up Gogo? Don't even think about lying to me, i can tell." She placed an arm around the short girls shoulders.

"I did something bad." Her head drooped. No matter how hard she tried, just being around Honey made her feel like she could say anything without being judged.

"I'm going to need more than that."

"I read her mind. I think she likes Hiro."

"And you're jealous of her. Gogo why on earth would you be jealous of her?"

Gogo looked up into the tall girls eyes. "Why wouldn't i be? They're closer together in age. They're both into robotics, they have way more in common than me and Hiro." Tears threatened her eyes, but even being along with Honey she held back the tears."

"Ok, what i hear from you is just that you're insecure about yourself. Why would Hiro like her, you two are amazing together." She wrapped her in a hug.

"Thanks Honey, you always know just what to say." Than Gogo felt her knees go weak, she collapsed on the floor. She felt like someone had just taken the air from her lungs, she tried to breath but air came in rasps. Her mind felt like it was being torn apart, she was screaming in pain. The whole time hearing Honey voice growing more panicked as called to her.

"Gogo what's wrong. Gogo speak to me."


	14. even if the brain is weak

**Who, what, where, oh i'm me. I'M BACK. Sorry its been so long i wanted to hammer out the last few chapters in Icy wind and now i intend to do the same for Proven Guilty.**

The bathroom door burst open and in walked Brains. Her face was a deep shade of red from both anger, and embarrassment. "YOU READ MY MIND." She screamed.

Gogo could still barely stand without Honeys help, "I thought you said she wasn't with you." She struggles to say. She felt betrayed and if she didn't need Honey for support she would have backed away from her.

"She wasn't I swear." Honey tried to assure Gogo that she didn't betray her.

"No, she left to go see if you were ok, and you know what you have to think things before you say them." Brains was still angry but she stopped screaming.

"How would you know what i was thinking unless you read my mind, the exact reason you feel betrayed right now, huh?" Gogos arm was around Honeys waist because she couldn't reach her shoulders. Brains took a step back. "You obviously didn't know how to do it, i could feel something wrong in my head, you know you nearly killed me."

"Your fine. This is just an act so you get pity from you friends."

"Ya, you got me. i'm acting like i can't stand, when i was screaming in pain, that was fake and you know what? At this point, I'm wish me saving you was a lie as well." Her voice was filled with sarcasm all the way up to the sentence. Brains took another step back, she placed a hand on the door behind her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Oh, women up."

Brains flung the door open and ran out of the bathroom. Gogo could feel her knees weakening again, she fell to the ground. Honey had to basically carry her out of the bathroom and back to the lab. She knocked on the door with her foot, Wasabi filled the door frame as he opened it for them. His eyes grew wide at the girl in Honeys arms, "Guys, were going to need Beymax." He called back the group. "Here i'll take her." He reached out his large arms and Honey transferred her over to him.

"Umm… Beymax is kinda out of commission for a while, what's up?" Hiro called as he jumped down from the desk he was sitting on.

"What's going on is that your girlfriend can barely stand." Honey called from the doorway.

Hiros mind shot into action. _lab, there might be a scanner from when he was upgrading him._ Hiro ran away from the group of friends and disappeared into his private lab room. He threw around pieces of old inventions, a sheet of metal, the odd piece of food, and anything that wasn't a scanner.

It took him a good two minutes but he found a really old version of the scanner that Tadashi installed. He ran back to the lab with it in his hands, not really sure of how it would work. "Guys I found an old scanner. This should help, i hope." They had placed Gogo down on a cleared off table. Hiro tried to hold it above her but no matter how hard he tried it couldn't get her whole body.

Honey reached out and plucked it from his hands. "Alright let me do it." A red laser shot from the front of it as she held it over Gogos body with ease. She looked at the read out just above the handle, murmuring something no one could understand. (Probably in spanish.) "It says she has mental whiplash, something caused by a traumatic event or opening your mind to new ideas. This seams broken, Hiro are you sure this thing works?"

"I have no idea." Hiro gripped Gogos hand.

"Honey, can you do me a favor?" Gogo said, Honey nodded "Can you find Brains and tell her i'm sorry and that i didn't mean it. I was just so mad at her, please just tell her."

"Of course i will. This thing says it will take a couple of hours for you to get back to normal and also recommends sleep." Honey read from the read out.

"Fine, i'll sleep. But Hiro can you at least take me home?"

"Ya, of course." He grinned before asking, "on your bike?" She hesitated but eventually nodded. He stuck one arm under her back and the other under her knees. Wasabi pulled her bike outside and set it up for them. They mounted up and Hiro kicked the bike into gear. He navigated the city's winding streets with precision.

He pulled into Gogos driveway after a while, he picked her back up, than knocked on the front door. "Just go in." Gogo muttered from his arms. "No one is home."

He took a deep breath before opening the door, he walked to the stairs and ascended them. He found a yellow room, he assumed it was hers. So he walked in and placed her down on her bed, before looking around a bit. The room had yellow painted walls and was rather clean, compared to her workstation at the nerd lab. There was wooden desk that was completely covered in papers, some were school related others about her bike. "Alright, text me when you wake up." He moved to leave.

But was stopped by her voice, "Can you stay with me for a little while?"

"Umm… sure." He sat down at the foot of her bed, "look did something happen between you and brains? I mean its obvious that something did today, but did something happen before?"

She sighed and realized she was in no state to try and get anything. "Ya," She sighed again running a hand through her short dark hair. "Ya, we well…" She trailed off trying to figure out how to word it.

Hiro sat patiently, holding gogos hand it his. She felt weak, once she organised her thoughts, she took a deep breath. "Everything was fine, remember the day the 'twins' broke into the lab?" He nodded, "Well right before i left for that walk…" She hesitated "... I read her mind. I didn't want to but she made me, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so i did it. Her mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of you." Her head drooped.

"Me? Why me?" He shook his head in denial.

"You really aren't used to being like are you?" Hiro didn't reply. "She likes you, more than you know."

"So why were you so mad, and trying to avoid her?"

"Because i thought if you knew, you would like her. You know, the girl that's near you age and isn't confused for a guy." She drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, "It made me mad at her for having feeling for you, like i did before i asked you out."

"First, who is this girl-guy you talking about? Second, i'm not leaving you Gogo, not for Brains or for anyone else. I'm here for you."

She drew him into a hug, "It's amazing how you make me feel when i'm around you."

He smiled, " I could say the same about you." They lay together on her bed for a while, till Gogo abruptly says "Wait, wait I can't just lay here anymore. We have to find Brains. I have to apologize, I should have never said what i said." She moves to get up but stumbles. "Lets go, I think I can find her."

They ride, Gogo back in front, to a small side street in the lower side of the city. "Gogo you really think she'll be here?"

"I hope so." She muttered, the small street opens up to a square in the middle of the surrounding buildings, there were small shops mostly selling odds and ends or car parts. At night when this place closed, the bot fighters came out. Hiro and Gogo both knew this place. "John!" She called to a man waist deep under the hood an old car.

He pulled himself out, he stood at least two heads taller than both of them. He wiped his hands on with a grease rag, he wore blue jeans and a faded plaid shirt. "Well i'll be, if it ain't Leiko Toamago." He spoke with a strong southern drawl, "Why are you here? Thought you were going clean?"

"I am clean, I need info."

He closed the hood and leaned against it. "Well info ain't free, you know that."

She glared him down, "I knew i was coming here so i didn't bring cash, I wasn't planning on paying either."

He crossed his arms and gave her a smile. "Smart girl, but info still costs something." He seemed to be leading on to some other form of payment.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm cashing in a favor, if you don't remember than i can call Saki and have him tell you."

He lost his smile and shifted his weight. "That's my girl, what do you need to know?"

"The location of a girl," She rattled off Brains description. "Have you seen her around her in the past couple hours?"

"Ya, she came by stopped at Jackies, than walked down that street just before you showed up."

A smile cracked her face. "Thanks John, I can always count on you, your the best." She returned to her bike where Hiro sat dumbfoundedly. "What?" She asked sitting down and kicking the bike into gear.

"You never told me you were a bot fighter."

"Ya, so?" She started down the street John pointed out.

"You never told me, and you pressed me to stop."

"That's because i know what happened when you get caught up in bot fighting. Even though i'm just as smart as you, i have more experience." She pulled around the corner. A small black shape lay at the far back of a small dead end alleyway.

"Well this looks perfectly fine, not sketchy at all." Hiro leaned into whisper. Gogo threw her leg over the bike and ran for the black figure. As she got closer she could well the features of a person. She pulled the body back and it limply fell over into her lap.

"No, Brains what have I done?!"

**I'M BACK AND I'M COMING BACK WITH A FIRE! I already have the next chapter written. So be on the look out for it tommorow**


	15. DRUGS ARE BAD

**Hey everyone, thanks to those that pointed out the error i hope this fixes it.**

Her body was limp, Gogo lifted her eyelids, her green eyes were surrounded by blood. Her breaths were slow and far between, gogo pulled up the sleeves of her black hoodie. A small needle sized hole in her upper forearm slowly leaked blood, her skin was much paler on her right side arm, the arm with the needle insertion. "NO, NO! Brains wake up!" She picked her up and jostled her. "Brains no im so sorry. This is my fault!" She ran back to her bike. "Talk to John, tell him i sent you he will give you a ride."

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked getting off the bike.

"Nearest hospital," she situated brains against herself. "If he asks for money sat i'll pay him when i see him at the hospital." With that she was off, she sped away from him. Stupid, why did I even show her this place?! Stupid, this is my fault!

It took her five minutes to reach the nearest hospital. (It would take Hiro and John 20 minutes of driving to get there.) She scooped the girl back into her arms and ran through the door, a small waiting room a few chairs and a nurse sitting behind a low desk, with a glass wall. She ran up to her and said "My friend might have overdosed, she has a needle sized hole in her arm, her eyes are bloodshot, she's barely breathing."

The nurse pushed a button on her desk and spoke a few words, then pressed another button and said "Fill out a clipboard, the doctors are on their way."

"Thank you." Gogo grabbed a clip board and sat down cradling Brains in her lap. The doctor emerged a minute later with a gurney.

"Walk with us, tell us what you know." He was a tall man, his voice smooth.

"Ok…" She ran through what she had seen again.

"Your lucky, from what i hear she took a lot of drugs. Where did you find her?" The other doctor asked. She was small, her voice had a quick way to it. Straight to the point.

"In an alley, just a little ways away."

The female doctors eyes glanced at her. "How long did it take you to get here?"

"Five minutes or so."

They pulled the gurney into a room. "Sorry, your going to have to go back to the waiting room now, but my guess is that seh near oded on a new drug, no one knows the 'safe' dosage yet. So people are dying to test it, literally. Don't worry we can save her." The male doctor gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." She walked back down the hall, she sat in the waiting room wallowing in self-pity when the doors open and in walked a rather frantic looking Hiro with a happy looking John,

"Hey, don't worry about paying me." He called waving a dismissive hand and walking out the door before Gogo had a chance to say anything.

Gogo raised an eyebrow at Hiro, "Why don't i have to pay him?"

"No reason, don't worry about it. How is she?"

"The doctors took her a few minutes ago. They said she would be fine and everything would be ok. Did you by any chance tell the others about this?"

"..." He stared at her for a second. "I really need to fix Beymax."

She giggled and pulled out her phone, she typed a few words into the group text they always had going and put her phone back into her pocket. "This is my fault Hiro, all of it. I acted and said things that i shouldn't have said, I don't even believe them my self." Her smile faded and she put her head in her hands.

"You couldn't have done it along." He placed a hand on the small of her back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked not bothering to lift her head.

"There had to be another reason, one persons opinion can't mean that much to someone. Not even yours."

Their phones started to vibrate like crazy, Hiro pulled his out. He had seven missed texts and climbing they were all from the group text. It was a lot of "Where r u" and "W8 WHAT"

"Did you happen to see what hospital this is?"

"Nope, you should go check." She offered him a small smile, he smiled back then walked out the door. He sent the name of the hospital, ST. Hubert. As he walked back in he asked Gogo, "Have you ever heard of a 'ST. Hubert'?"

"No, thats a strange name for a saint."

"Whatever, lets just talk about anything else." Hiro sat back in her chair. He looked and felt exhausted, yet he did nothing all day.

After a while of chatting about nothing important the others arrive. They joined in the meaningless conversation, no one wanted to talk about anything relating to where they are or why.

After about an hour of meaningless talk, the door opens and the doctor came out. The tall man had a warm smile, :Your friend is awake, her room is 54 its on the right, you're free to enter whenever you want."

"Fair warning." The women added, "She will be in and out of the bathroom for awhile."

No one questioned why, they tanked them and advance down the gall to the door. Fred shoved it open, not bothering to know. Everyone piled in, Gogo stayed in the far back. Brains dark brown hair was spread across the pillow, her green eyes still had a hint of blood in them, she wore a dressing gown. She smiled to warmly to them as they walked in. "Hey everyone."

"hey." They all seemed to say in more or less union.

"So, does anyone know what happened after i entered the alley square?"

"I do." Gogo stepped forward, Honey Lemon was curious to would react. Her smile faded upon seeing her and she balled her fist. "After you went to eh square you want to Jackies than you went down a dead end and passed out. Apparently after you left Jackies, Hiro and I entered the square I talked to a friend and we followed you and found you."

Brains paused for a second, her mad face gave way to one that resembled 'oh crap' and she shot out of bed and ran for the bathroom in her room, slamming the door behind her. The team heard sounds of vomiting and gagging. Than everyone shared a knowing look. She came back out a minute later and laid back down.

"Wait, didn't you inject yourself?" Honey asked.

"Ya." She said sheepishly.

"So why are they pumping your stomach?" Wasabi asked

"Its something to do with the new drug, I think they said something about it solidifying in my gut."

"That makes sense," Gogo added then she turned to the group, "can speak with her alone for a while?"

Fed and Wasabi stared back at her in confusion as Honey and Hiro ushered them out.

Brains face returned to its angry look, "Look I know what you're going to say so don't bother." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Gogo pulled a chair out and spun it around so that her elbows rested on the back. "I'm sorry." That seemed to catch her off guard. "I'm sorry for reading your mind, I'm sorry for avoiding you after, I'm sorry about the words i said. I realise now, that i had no reason to feel mad at you."

"Uh… Gogo… I… I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting that. I'm sorry about how i reacted, and tried to off myself."

Gogo cringed at the word 'off'. "I'm so sorry, i wouldn't have ever been able to live with myself if you died today."

Brains stood, walked over and hugged Gogo. "I'm glad i saved you, i'm glad we have this thing in our heads."

Brains broke from the looked at each other for a few seconds, than Brains ran to the bathroom.

**Now i feel bad, i'm done with the whole story. (Just have to type it out) This was supposed to go up yesterday but i fell asleep typing it out. opps. ALSO DRUGS ARE BAD! NEVER DO DRUGS! YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE A PERSON WRITHING YOU LIFE AND THAT WANTS YOU TO LIVE FOR PLOT REASONS.**


	16. fight night

**Hey just wanted to point out that when the story breaks for the first time it switchs to following Ugi. Enjoy :).**

She stayed in the hospital for three days before being released. In that time Gogo spent most of it there, she tod her about the dream and everything else. In all this time Ugi never showed his face, no attacks, no threats, nothing. Hiro didn't leave his room for a whole day, he was focusing all his energy on replacing the fried circuits and damaged lithium ion battery. After his hard work was down he stepped back and stared at the heap on the floor. "Ow." The sound of inflating filled the room. Than "Hello, I am Beymax your personal health care companion, I was alerted to your distress, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm fine Beymax, you ready for another city scan?"

"Yes, who am i scanning for?"

Hiro face palmed. "You haven't scanned him and hes gone into hiding." He seemed to be visually sad.

"Thank you for my repairs." He pulled the small boy into a hug. Than patted his head, "there, there."

"Beymax, I'm fine. lets go show the others your back up and kicking." Beymax started to lift his leg. "NO, NO! It's just an expression." He lowered his leg again.

Everyone was thrilled to see the big marshmallow back up and running. Once Brains was released from the hospital, she went to work on her disk, which was given back to her as a 'welcome back' gift. It was a week after that before Ugi showed his face.

The sound of metal grinding down on metal filled the air, he stood in front of a metal working factory, he wore a trench coat to cover himself from the downpour, along with a wide brimmed hat. He shoved open the doors and looked at all the machines, sparks flying, people shouting. He looked up to find an office above the work floor. He crossed the work floor, he had a devilish grin as he threw open the door and dead stared at the man sitting behind the desk at the opposite end of the room, he was writing something down on a long note pad. "You sir are in luck."

"And why is that?" The man asked only glancing up at the intruder, obviously annoyed.

"Because you will create this." He pulled a blueprint from an inside pocket of his coat and tossed it on the desk. "And you will tell no one about it."

"Sir, this company is not free lance, you got a contract, than we can talk, but right now, no." He pushed the blueprint back toward him, then went back to his notes.

The intruder slammed his fist on the table and nearly shouted, " You will make one of these, fully functional, by the end of the week, or i will burn this place to the ground and with whatever's left i will build it myself!"

The office man sneakily pressed the panic button under his desk and as calmly as he could replied, "Sir, i can offer you some good freelance factories, but you need to leave right now. I'll even forget about the threat."

"HA, you think i'm just going to leave!" He stood at full height and looked the man in the eyes. "You will do this, or i will burn everything you hold dear." He pointed at the back of a picture frame without knowing what it was, "everything."

Thats when the door opened again, a single security guard walked in, "You ok boss?"

"Please escort this man out of the building."

"Of course sir." The guard approached the intruder and moved to grab his arm, but in one swift movement the intruder turned and kicked the guard in the chest with his right leg. The guard flew and slammed against the wall, as the intruder planted his right leg into the ground, the sound of servos and gear turning seemed to emanate from it.

"So, boss, what's it going to be?" He said mockingly

"Alright guys lets get going." The five suited up teans moved for the door.

"GOGO wait." A very out of breath Brains ran up behind Gogo. She was holding a disk that looked nearly identical to the ones she threw in combat. "Take this and this and this." She passed her the disk, it levitated just like her others, than she pulled out a smaller on and placed it into her hand. Lastly she hugged her,"Take this for good luck." It was her original stun disk.

"Thank you." She hugged her back, than ran for the door.

"So, what will it be?!"

"No, I will not help you, especially not after that!" He had lost his patience for this guy.

"YOU LITTLE-" His sentence was interrupted by what sounded like a wall crashing. The man ran to one of the windows that overlooked the work floor, indeed a wall did break down. The floor was empty of people as well. But the intruder had more pressing matters to deal with, like the big, red fist flying straight at him.

He swiftly jumped back from the window, the window shattered and the space around it broke and crumpled inward. The fist retreated, firing four small thrusters. His body refilled the now large gap, there stood big hero 6, with a thin layer of dust collecting at the floor and the rain falling down behind them.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He reached for his waist and pulled out a pistol.

"There he is!" Fred shouted as he pointed to the not so much window.

"Ugi, give it up!" Gogo shouted.

"Give what up? I've done nothing wrong." He coed form the window, he wiped the pistol in front of him, took a half second to aim, than fired toward the group. It embedded itself into the ground at Wasabis feet. Safe to say he screamed and started running around screaming "HE HAS A GUN!"

"Wasabi, pull yourself together and women up!"

"Sorry, what's the plan?"

"Is there ever a plan?" Hiro smirked and jumped on beymax, "But if you need one, get him down from there and outside." Another bullet cracked through the air, it reflected off the curves in beymaxs armor. "LETS GO!"

The group split up, Gogo skated to the right, Gone ran to the left, Hiro and beymax flew into what air they could, Fred jumped straight at his yelling. "Super Jump!" and wasabi, well Wasabi was scared so he hid behind the nearest pole.

Fred torpedoed toward the man on his descent, he was properly meat by a kick to the face. His body was launched through the open air, he slammed against the far wall. "FRED!" Everyone seemed to call out. "Everyone outside, NOW!" Honey yelled as she typed a few things into her puse. A few seconds later she held four small blue balls in her hand. She ran to Freds body, he was groaning in pain. "Fred, fire breath." She tossed the balls into the air and Freds suit released a gout of flame.

The room quickly filled with a green gas, she pulled him up and toward the opening. Beymax quickly flew out and scanned him. His diagnosed him with a broken arm. He applied a spray to lessen the pain. Hiro looked around, "Where's Gogo?"

Everyone looked around, "I don't see her." Fred pointed out.

Gogo blazed through the green gas, she could feel this wasn't a smoke screen. She threw a disk to cut through the gas, she could see the light of the exit, but she wasn't going to leave till she found her enemy. _This is not their fight right now. I can do this._ The disk came back to her and she threw it again. _Honey why do your screens have to be so thick._ She could hear the disk coming back, but she was meat with a powerful kick to the ribs, but instead of flying back she was pinned to the floor. Sharp pains ran through her body emanating from her chest. _Well thats broken ribs._ She placed both her hands on the foot that clamped her to the floor, but instead of meeting flesh it they meat cold metal, she looked up. Her eyes seemed to pierce just enough of the smoke to see the tip of a black barrel pointing directly at her head. "Who expected this, right Ugi?" She said trying to wiggle free.

The weight on her chest grew heavier and Ugis face poked through the smoke. "You might not have, but i did."

"Well you're forgetting something." She struggled under the increased presser.

He looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "What?" Than there was a metallic ting, and Ugi stumbled forward, his foot landing inches from Gogos head.

She scrambled to her feet breathing heavily, she raised her arm and the disk connected to her fist. "You always were so tunnel visioned." He whirled around in rage and fired two shots, but she was too fast, she skated in a circle around him throwing her voice. Her vision was beginning to blur and every breath burned like fire. "What's wrong Ugi? Loss me again?" He spun around and shot twice more into the smoke, than stumbled as he was beaned with another disk. in a fit of rage he shot three random shots into the green mist, none even in the general direction of Gogo.

She emerged from the smoke behind him, her head barely reaching his shoulders, she tapped his shoulder and he jumped nearly a foot into the air, as he turned she threw a right hook and it connected with the back of his head causing him to stumble forward, off balance. He shouted in rage and swiped his arms at where she was, but she was gone again.

He screamed again, then started swinging his arms to blow away the smoke. Gogo stood on the edge of that smoke remained, lightning cracked outside. She waited a second longer before throwing both her disks, the left arced with energy, as they passed by his head, harmlessly.

He smirked, "Lost you aim have you?"

"Well, at least i had aim in the first place." She threw back, the smoke continued to fade away. _This has to end now!_ "What do you say we fight this out like women, hand to hand."

His grin grew, "You really want to fight me, shrimp? You couldn't fight hat coward let along me!"

"Well if you're too scared to fight, than surrender." He laughed, she charged building speed, she flashed by hitting him in the side as she passed him. She stopped, smirking at him, then went for another pass, but is stopped so suddenly, by his hand to her neck, her disk connected to her feet continue rolling. He lifted her off her feet and high enough for him to look her in the eyes.

"Now what? Your friends are gone, no disks to protect you. You just a nerd, and just as useless as the last time you walked out." His words were spat like venom. He mind raced, _No disks, wait._ She removed one of the hands holding her and felt her suit, but couldn't tell what it was made of. _Hiro what did you make this out of?!_ Before she could react, she was lifted higher, than slammed into the ground, she cried out in pain, his foot planted on her chest again.

"You're NOTHING, just like you were when Hirgo died!" He raised the gun again leveling it at her head. "Now you can apologize to him." His finger pulled the trigger


	17. guns

*Click click click* A smile crept across Gogos mouth. "Empty Ugi, and you know what? i'm not nothing, I have luck." He stared at her with a mix of extreme rage and bewilderment. Gogo shoved her hand into her helmet, she pulled out Brains original stun disk. "I hope this is rubber." She muttered before slamming it against the metal leg pressed to her chest. Energy arced going into her hand, and his leg. It traveled up the metal of his leg and into his body, he writhed and cried out in pain, before falling onto his back. Gogos body spasmed at the intense energy that ripped through her body. her screams seem to pierce the air, but she can't hear anything, as if the world went silent.

Shadows crossed her vision and Hiro came into view, he was saying saying something, but all sound seemed to have just disappeared. She reached out her hand but he shies away. He smiles and his mouth moves, but nothing comes out. She felt herself being lifted, Beymaxs head filled her vision. "You…" She said but hesitated when she still heard nothing. "You really should have at least rubberized these things."

She couldn't hear her words, but then her ears filled with a ringing sound, than static, than they were filled with the sounds of her friends laughing, and a few grunts from Ugi. "I'm fine now Beymax, you can put me down." But before he could she was surrounded by her friends drawing the large robot and her into a large group hug.

"You're so brave." Honey said as she broke from the hug and typed into her purse, a green ball popped out, she punched a hole in it with her nail and shooed the rest away. "Drink this."

someone removed her helmet from behind her, the chemist poured it into her mouth. It tasted like honey and it made her whole body feel warm.

Beymax, finally seeing an opportunity, put her down on her feet. "I don't want to know what that was, but thanks."

"Lets get this sad excuse for anything to the cops so we can go home." Hiro was obviously restraining himself.

"Yes, the police should be here in one minute." Beymax informed the group with a finger raise.

"You might want to bubble him." Wasabi pointed at Ugi as he tried to crawl away.

"don't bother." Gogo put a hand on the chemists purse, which she was already typing on. "Hes not going anywhere." Gogo strolled over to him.

"You're still nothing, I'm still above you." He muttered from the ground.

"Really, from where i'm standing you're nothing, you never did believe me when i said it was your fault Hirgo died, you pathetic."

"Your one to talk, I'm going to -" His sentence was interrupted by a fist coming down and knocking him out.

Gogo whirled around to see Hiro standing there, shaking his hand. She pulled him into a hug, she winced in pain but beared it. "I love you." He whispered into her ear, without even needing to think about it she replied, "I love you too."

The police filled in as Hiro and Gogo moved away from each other. "Heres you culprit." Hiro pointed to the sleeping man. Gog released her helmet wasn't on and she ducked behind Hiro.

"Hiro, my helmet!" She hissed "Who has it?"

His eyes went wide. "Not sure." He whispered, then addressed the police. "Hes also the person that broke out Alester Krei, no need for a thank you right now we really have to go." Than he turned and blocked Gogo from sight as they walked back to the group, and they left through the large hole they created.

After de-suiting, they all arrived back at the nerd lab. Once Beymax had time to fully examine Gogo he applied bandages and sprays to her two broken ribs, five cracked ones, and her electrically burned hand. All the news was shared with Brains who promptly hugged Gogo, causing her to wince in pain. "Celebration!" They cheered. they threw a party at Freds mansion, he obviously didn't just invite them.

Bye the time Gogo arrived there were about 100 people, including the team. She found Hiro standing by Fred, who was DJing. People danced, ate from a large food buffet and drank punch. Gogo decided to stay around Hiro for the whole time, they tried to dance to a slow song, but Gogo was in too much pain. The night passed on, Honey danced either alone or with Wasabi most of the time, but one time Gogo saw her with some other guy they had never seen, she was giggling so they assumed she was being flirted with. Wasabi tried to avoid danceing, only giving up to Honey Lemon because no one can say no to her. After that he kinda just hung around Fred, they joked and had a great time, even though neither of them were doing anything fun.

About half way through the night, after having already tried once, Gogo called up to Fred, "one more slow song."

"You know, anything."

"One more try?" Hiro asked with a smirk, "I knew you wouldn't give up that easy."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is going to hurt." She said still with a smile.

Hiro chuckled and the song ended, as requested a slow song started, Be My Escape, by Relient K. (Yes that song did just come up on Pandora.) They moved out to the dance floor, Gogo wrapped her arms around Hiros neck, and Hiro around her waist. "Careful with your hands, nerd." She said causing him to chuckle.

They swayed to the music, Gogo felt her chest burning, but she ignored it for now. Hiro started to hum along to the soft melody, Gogo paced her head on his chest. They made it through the whole song like that. Than when it ended she whispered, "You want to get out of here?"

"If you're coming with." She smiled at him and pulled him by the arm to the front door, she threw it open and they got on her bike. "You sure you can drive like this?"

"I'll be fine."

"You know you don't have to be strong for me."

She stopped for a second, then kicked the bike into gear and they were off. Before either of them knew it they were at the mountain platform, they stood holding hands at the railing, they stood in silence looking out at the glowing city. "So that's it, he's down. Another villain chalked for Big Hero 6." Hiro said finally breaking the silence.

Gogos face grew sad. "Ya, he is. But Krei's still out there, somewhere?"

**THE END**

**That's it, Proven Guilty is officially over, no post ending, and i don't know if i'm going to continue this story line. If i get bored and inspired to than i definitely will but right now i'm putting it to bed.** **Thanks to all the people who read you have no idea how much it means to me that people love this.**

**FanGirlJen: Did you really think i would kill off a) my favorite character **

**b) One of the main characters (This is not Game of Thrones)**

**c) Or let Ugi win**

**No that guy was a dick. **


End file.
